Qu'est-ce que la vie, Rose ?
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Xover South Park : Rose et Henrietta sont devenue très proches toute les deux, tant par leur attirance pour l'occulte que pour tellement de choses qu'elles ont en commun. Oui mais voilà, quand les choses auxquelles on s'intéresse sont étranges, le portail reliant le monde des vivants et celui des esprits est vite franchi...


**Cet OS était à la base pour un concours auquel j'ai finalement participé, même si ça a été pour moi le parcours du combattantà cause de mon emploi du temps plus que rempli (ouais, même en vacances xD). Mais c'était un pari à prendre, du coup j'ai essayé. Le thème était de faire un OS sur la peur avec comme mots obligatoires _terrifier_ , _vie_ et _yeux._**

 **South Park est la propriété de Matt Stone et Trey Parker alors que Homestuck appartient à Andrew Hussie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai perdu du poids, beaucoup de poids. Est-ce par peur de ne plaire à personne ? Ça serait tout à fait débile. Je m'en fous. Dernièrement, je me fous de tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Rien n'a plus d'importance à mes yeux. La seule chose dont je ne me fous pas, je crois bien que c'est la merde dans laquelle je suis. C'est parti d'un stupide pari, comme la plupart du temps. Un pari avec Rose, une fille que j'ai rencontrée dès mon arrivée au collège. On s'est tout de suite bien entendues, ayant des centres d'intérêt plus proches que nous ne le pensions. A la grande différence qu'elle souriait toujours, même lorsqu'elle parlait souffrance et douleur, alors que moi je gardais un visage impassible. Avec mon teint blafard, on m'avait même souvent comparée à un vampire. Rose, on la comparait à une poupée, à cause de ses soyeux cheveux blonds. Elle s'énervait souvent après ceux qui la traitait de "Barbie". Il faut bien dire, Rose n'avait rien d'une poupée, si ce n'est le visage de porcelaine qu'elle abhorrait qui avait l'air si fragile qu'une pichenette pourrait le détruire. Rose était forte, contrairement à ce que certaines choses dans son attitude pouvaient faire croire. Mais ça, j'étais la seule à le savoir, qu'elle utilisait une sorte de langage paradoxal. Elle l'avait utilisé avec ceux en qui elle tenait beaucoup, comme Dave Strider, un mec qui n'arrêtait pas de se la péter avec ses lunettes de soleil à la con. Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui plaisait à ce type chez Rose. Peut-être le fait qu'il soit si peu conformiste même si tout compte fait... Enfin, c'est pas mon problème. Depuis qu'il traîne avec Tucker, tout le monde pensent qu'il est gay. S'ils savaient que, dernièrement, il m'avait demandé des nouvelles de Rose, ils se tiendraient sûrement à carreau.

Mais ils ne savent pas, et ils ne sauront probablement jamais. Ça arrangeait tout le monde de la croire morte, alors je n'ai rien dit. Après tout, c'est ma faute. Uniquement ma faute, tout ce qu'il lui arrive. Moi et mes mauvaises idées, j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer pour une fois... Mais non, ça avait été plus fort que moi, cette fois aussi. Elle a vu mon livre de chevet, une fois où je l'ai invitée chez moi. C'était le _Necronomicon_ , bien évidemment. Elle m'avait dit utiliser un grimoire, de son côté. Nous avons ri longtemps de voir que notre intérêt pour les créatures obscures n'était pas si différent pour elle et pour moi. C'était drôle. La suite l'était moins. Surtout lorsqu'elle est revenue avec son bouquin sur les créatures occultes. Pendant qu'elle lisait le _Necronomicon_ , je me suis mise à lire son grimoire. Elle m'a dit que, lorsqu'elle jouait encore à ce jeu, Sburb il me semble, ou une autre connerie du genre, elle avait entendu la voix des esprits au-dessus d'elle, comme s'ils étaient des sortes de dieux. Bon, elle n'avait pas totalement tort, c'était possible et je l'admettais. Après tout, Cthulhu était mon dieu, même si je pensais qu'il vivait plus au fond des océans qu'au-dessus de nos têtes. Ça, j'avais un peu plus de mal à l'accepter. Mais je n'aurais pas du accepter la suite. Pourtant je l'ai fais. Je suis vraiment trop conne... Et cet air de boîte à musique qui résonne dans ma tête comme une mélopée funèbre, peut-être que j'aurais du être plus forte, m'opposer à ses idées. Mais j'en avais envie moi aussi, alors le jour où elle m'a proposé d'essayer d'invoquer un des dieux obscènes, je me suis écrié que l'on devait essayer avec Cthulhu. C'était le seul que je connaissais assez bien.

Pour se faire, on est allés dans la maison abandonnée qui se situe aux abords de la ville. Enfin, disons qu'elle est plutôt au fond de la forêt et qu'elle est presque impossible à trouver pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le chemin. On s'est assise en cercle autour d'une bougie, en se tenant les mains, et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Dans ma tête, on aurait du tout arrêter, mais le sourire confiant de Rose m'avait quelque peu tranquillisée, elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et je ne voulais pas me dégonfler à la dernière minute, j'aurais été pitoyable. Je suis quelqu'un de fort aussi, mais trop de fierté ça peut étouffer. J'aurais vraiment du écouter mon mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, on a continué. On a récité la prière rituelle : _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_. D'ordinaire, quand je faisais ça, il y avait un Grand Ancien avec nous. Mon oncle Jim McElroy, qui m'avait tout appris. Je pensais être capable de gérer une telle prière, parce que Cthulhu n'allait pas se pointer. Il ne se pointait jamais lors des réunions de mon oncle. Rose a senti sa présence en même temps que moi, mais nous n'avons pas réagi lorsque nous l'avons vu face à nous. Il était bien réel et nous observait de ses deux yeux monstrueux. Il était translucide, on aurait dit un ectoplasme, mais il dégageait une odeur nauséabonde qui embaumait nos narines et ses tentacules volaient dans l'air comme des millier de voiles blancs funèbres. Il ressemblait à un gros vers translucide, dont la seule vue nous donnait l'envie de vomir. Nous avons échangé un rapide regard, Rose et moi. Nous semblions toute deux déstabilisées, ne sachant comment réagir. Notre but était seulement de l'invoquer, mais nous n'y croyions presque pas, ça se lisait dans nos yeux. Mais maintenant le mal était fait, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour le renvoyer d'où il venait, ou alors le laisser errer dans la maison sans but.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de partager mon idée avec la blonde, la créature s'était détournée de moi. Elle était à présent face à Rose. Cette dernière ne semblait plus si sûre d'elle et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines lorsque je sentis sa main trembler. Je n'ai pas pensé à rompre le cercle, pétrifiée devant cette vision d'horreur de Cthulhu entrant dans le corps de mon amie. Elle ne se débattait pas, à croire qu'elle en était tout aussi incapable que moi, mais ses cris déchirants me donnèrent l'envie de vomir. Ça aurait pu se faire tout en douceur, comme ils le disent dans les livres pour enfants, mais pas cette fois. La bête entrait dans la bouche de Rose, glissant doucement le long de sa gorge comme pour atteindre l'estomac, étouffant par la même occasion ses cris. Il fut un moment où je n'en pu plus, alors je lâchais sa main et vomis sur le sol. Lorsque je me redressais, la créature avait disparue. A la place il y avait juste mon amie, que je crus en état de choc. J'ai essayé de la sortir de son état en la secouant, persuadée que cette immonde bestiole rôdait encore dans ces lieux parce que j'avais cassé le cercle. Les yeux framboise de mon amie m'ont finalement fixée et elle a exprimé son envie de quitter l'endroit au plus vite, avant que la créature ne la prenne de nouveau en chasse. Je la comprenais, moi non plus je n'avais pas la moindre envie de rester. Quand elle avait essayé de se lever, ses jambes se sont mises à trembler et j'ai su qu'elle n'irait pas très loin si je ne faisais rien alors je l'avais saisie par le poignet et nous nous étions mises à courir. Cette chose, que nous avions invoquée, ça n'était pas Cthulhu. Il ne ressemblait pas à ça.

Chaque fois que nous passions devant une issue, cette dernière se refermais comme si elle était victime d'un courant d'air. Ça n'était pas possible, cette chose ne pouvait pas être plus rapide que nous et puis, comment aurait-elle fermé les portes si elle était immatérielle ? J'ai pris peur, j'ai presque eu l'impression d'avoir des ailes quand j'avais remarqué la seule sortie qui était encore ouverte. J'allais enfin pouvoir sortir et ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je me rendis compte que j'étais la seule à pouvoir sortir. Je tenais toujours le bras de Rose qui me suppliait de la faire sortir de là, mais chaque fois que j'essayais elle se heurtait à un mur invisible qui l'empêchait de continuer. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne lorsque l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait vint chatouiller mes narines. De cette créature infâme qui se faisait passer pour Cthulhu. Je tirais plus sur la main de Rose qui hurlait qu'elle allait mourir et que je devais la laisser. Que je devais quitter cet endroit avant qu'il ne me fasse du mal. Des noeuds s'étaient formés dans mon estomac, quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas la laisser là. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je pensais avoir une excuse, parce que c'était elle qui m'avait ordonné de partir, mais ses cris déchirants n'avaient fait qu'encore plus renforcer ma culpabilité alors que je filais à travers bois, jusque chez moi. Je me suis enfermée à clé, et je n'ai pas assisté à la prière du soir que mon oncle donnait dans son sous-sol pour vénérer Cthulhu. J'avais eu ma dose d'esprits démoniaques, et de culpabilité.

* * *

C'est aujourd'hui que Dave a choisi de revenir me faire chier avec cette histoire que je veux à tout prix oublier. Depuis se matin, il n'arrête pas de me tourner autour avec ses potes. C'est toujours aussi difficile de savoir ce à quoi pense Tucker, mais c'est moins difficile pour Dave. Il a tellement l'habitude de dire ce qu'il pense par vers, c'est un peu saoulant à force. Je le revois passer dans mon champ de vision et je me doute qu'il va encore revenir me faire chier alors j'anticipe. Je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur le plus proche, ne pouvant plus retenir ma rage.

« Quoi, Strider ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

\- Des nouvelles de Rose, couine-t-il, en perdant même sa prose. Je sais que tu en as, mais tu t'obstines à ne rien dire.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne peux pas tout simplement passer à autre chose ?

\- A d'autres, je sais que toi non plus tu n'es pas passé à autre chose. Tu as vu tout le poids que tu as perdu ?

\- Depuis quand ce genre de détails te préoccupe ?

\- Depuis que Rose a disparu.

\- Tu joues les mères poules maintenant ? »

Dave soupire, mon mutisme à l'air de le décourager. Pourtant je sais que ça ne suffira pas et qu'il reviendra à la charge très bientôt. Alors je cède. Il semble soulagé, mais il le sera moins quand il comprendra dans quoi il s'est embarqué. Je lui demande de me retrouver ce soir, devant le bois. Qu'il prenne tout ce qu'il juge utile. Si Rose ne s'est pas encore faite avoir par ce monstre, il faut trouver un moyen de la faire sortir de là. Enfin, j'ai peu d'espoirs qu'elle ne se soit pas faite avoir, vu les cris déchirants qu'elle a poussé quand je suis partie en la laissant seule face à cette horreur translucide. Dave avait raison, je n'avais pas réussi à oublier. Tous les soirs je me reprochais la lâcheté dont j'avais fais preuve. J'aurais du trouver un moyen de la sortir de là, c'est sûr qu'il en existe un. Il y a toujours une solution, quelque soit le problème, mais là j'avais été trop lâche pour la chercher et, si ça se trouve, elle en a déjà payé les fais. Il est plus que temps de rattraper mes erreurs, il faudra que je pense à dire merci à ce frimeur si j'y arrive.

La journée est passé trop vite, et le pire c'est que je suis sûre que ça a été le contraire pour Dave. Ça a du être l'une des journées les plus longues de sa vie. Il s'en remettra quand il verra où je l'emmène. Je regarde ma montre, constatant qu'il est presque minuit et que je commence à avoir très froid. Pour ne rien arranger, il fait nuit noire. Il a bien choisi son moment lui, il n'aurait pas pu se dépêcher au lieu de mettre dix plombes à se préparer comme s'il était une préadolescente qui a rendez-vous avec son premier amour ? J'entends enfin des pas, j'allume ma lampe torche pour vérifier que c'est lui. Je commence à avoir peur, mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, tout ça est de ma faute, uniquement ma faute.

« T'as froid ? Trouve intelligent de dire Dave en me voyant trembler.

\- Tu aurais pu mettre moins de temps à te pomponner dans la glace.

\- T'y es pas du tout, c'est pour me donner l'air cool ! »

C'est à mon tour de soupirer, ce mec m'exaspère déjà. Il n'a pas pris grand chose, contrairement à ce que je lui avais conseillé. Il a juste pris ce qui doit être un déodorant pour mec -ceux qui puent à des kilomètres-, du gel pour ses cheveux... et ses lunettes de soleil. Je me demande comment il fait pour voir avec, alors que nous sommes en pleine nuit. Bon, non en fait, je ne veux pas savoir. S'il savait que dans mon sac j'avais un couteau et un briquet pour mes clopes, il se serait sûrement mis à flipper, autant que je me taise. Je lui demande de me suivre et j'arrive à être surprise de voir qu'il me suit sans difficultés ni même se prendre le moindre petit truc dans la figure. Genre la branche que j'ai failli me prendre, là. Mais bon, je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais ce type. Au moins, c'est sûr qu'il est pas gay, pour s'inquiéter comme ça pour Rose. On arrive devant la maison, mes genoux tremblent. Je jette un regard à Dave, il a l'air surpris que je sois si pâle. Pourtant il ne dit rien, et je lui fait silencieusement signe d'entrer. Je sais pertinemment que j'aurais du entrer en premier, mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour venir ici. Rhaa, voilà que je me cherche encore des excuses alors que je ne devrais pas. J'avale difficilement ma salive et je le pousse pour entrer en premier. La maison a l'air vide, il n'y a pas une seule trace ni de Rose, ni du spectre. On dirait juste une maison abandonnée, au milieu de nulle part, qui pourrait faire un repère pour un groupe de racailles.

Je fais signe à Strider d'entrer et il me pose tout un tas de questions auxquelles je ne suis pas attentive. Je pense à tout autre chose. J'ai peur que la chose translucide profite du fait que nous soyons distraits pour nous sauter dessus. Je sentis quelque chose remonter dans ma gorge en me rappelant le monstre essayant de prendre possession de mon amie. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas trop tard. J'essaye de regarder le blond dans les yeux, mais je ne vois que ses lunettes. Bon, tant pis.

« Tu peux surveiller autour de toi ? Il faut trouver Rose et je pense savoir où-

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je surveille nos arrières ? Y'a personne ici.

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis de vérifier derrière toi, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

\- Rose est ici ? T'es sûre ?

\- Chuuuut ! »

Un bruit bizarre arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles et j'essaye de comprendre d'où il vient. Dave ne veut pas se taire, il continue de parler comme si de rien n'était. D'après lui ce n'est rien, sûrement un courant d'air ou quelque chose du genre. S'il pouvait juste se contenter de se taire et de regarder derrière lui, il aurait la réponse à ce soudain mouvement de l'air. C'est bien loin d'être naturel et je sens mes boyaux se tordre en voyant une masse difforme s'approcher du garçon. Je me fais violence pour trouver la force de l'attraper par le bras et me mettre à courir. Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Ça n'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venue ! Il y avait juste la bestiole translucide et... Rose... J'espère que cette chose, ça n'est pas elle. Je continue de courir, Dave ne posant plus la moindre question parce qu'il a vu que c'était pas pour rigoler, de peur que la masse difforme se mette à nous poursuivre. Pensant l'avoir semée, je m'arrête à l'angle d'un couloir pour souffler et le blond fait de même. Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre mes théories sur la table que je me sens happée en arrière, comme si le mur m'aspirait. Je me mets à hurler, même si je n'ai pas mal. En vérité, j'ai juste peur... Si cette chose n'est pas un mur, qu'est-ce que..?

Je n'ose pas me retourner, cette fois c'est le frimeur qui me sort de là en me tirant avec force. J'ai l'impression d'être trempée mais je continue de courir, la peur guidant mes pas plus qu'autre chose. Je pense que c'est aussi le cas de Dave. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai tenu à revenir ici, je le savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas y retourner. On passe devant l'une des nombreuses portes du manoir et je cherche désespérément une issue, même si cette dernière est une fenêtre à l'étage, je m'en fiche. Je préfère être blessé et vivante que de me faire avaler par un mur ou chassée par une créature difforme. J'en suis sûre maintenant, c'est trop tard pour... Rose ? Elle est repliée sur elle-même, les jambes contre sa poitrine et toute tremblante. Elle a tracé un cercle de sel autour d'elle, comme pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Elle avait bien fait de l'emmener, avant de faire l'invocation, ça lui avait visiblement bien servi. J'essaye de m'arrêter, mais le blond me tient toujours la main et j'ai l'impression qu'il va de plus en plus vite. J'essaye de résister à sa vitesse.

« Dave, je hurle, arrête-toi ! J'ai trouvé Rose. »

Il s'arrête, même s'il semble beaucoup plus pâle que moi maintenant. Il a compris que ça n'était pas de la rigolade ici, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est toujours là pour Rose. Il se précipite dans la pièce, ne prenant même pas le temps de lâcher ma main, et je le vois couper le cercle de sel avec son pied en y entrant, sans vraiment y faire attention. On est maintenant sans protections. Dave secoue mon amie pour qu'elle réponde, elle a l'air d'être ailleurs, comme si elle avait quitté notre monde, pourtant elle respire et elle tremble. Dave la secoue plus fort, je l'arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de brutaliser quelqu'un qui va mal. Sans réfléchir je la prend sur mon dos, voyant que visiblement elle ne peut plus marcher. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas mangé ? Aussi longtemps que je l'ai abandonnée à mon avis. Je me sens tellement coupable, j'aurais du retourner la chercher plus tôt.

« Accroche-toi Rose, on va te sortir de là.

\- Non... Non, vous ne pouvez pas sortir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rit nerveusement Dave. Bien sûr qu'on peut sortir, il y a des issues partout !

\- Ça... C'est pas des issues, j'ai tout essayé. »

Je la recale bien sur mon dos, indiquant à Dave que je suis prête, même s'il aurait pu la porter lui-même, et je continue ma course. Plus question de s'arrêter pour souffler maintenant, même pur souffler un peu. Cette maison est devenue une maison hantée depuis notre invocation du "pseudo-Cthulhu". Je suis pétrie de terreur, pourtant Rose semble un peu plus rassurée. En apparence du moins, je suis contente d'avoir enfin trouvé le cran d'aller la chercher, il faut que je pense à remercier Dave dès que l'occasion se présentera, mais pas tout de suite. Je prend une grande inspiration, à bout de souffle. Dans quelques mètres, nous seront sortis. Nous pourrons enfin souffler et Rose pourra reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Peut-être même sortir avec Dave, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je me tourne une fraction de secondes vers ma passagère que je trouve étrangement silencieuse et, avec horreur, je remarque que ses yeux ont changé de couleur. Ils ont presque la même teinte que celle du monstre translucide que nous avions invoqué. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je remarque trop tard qu'elle a attrapé le couteau dans mon sac et qu'elle vient de me le planter dans le bras. Elle m'a lâché et j'en profite pour m'éloigner rapidement d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle recommence. Dave ne s'est pas arrêté et il est dehors. Moi je fixe Rose avec des yeux ronds, je n'y comprend plus rien.

« Rose... Pourquoi est-ce que tu..?

\- Je ne suis pas Rose. Mais si tu veux la retrouver, il va falloir que tu joues avec moi ~ »

Son sourire ne ressemble en rien à celui de mon amie, il faut dire que ses yeux translucides ne m'aident pas du tout à penser qu'elle n'est pas possédée. Mais pourquoi avoir fait semblant qu'elle allait bien jusqu'à ce que la sortie soit à quelques mètres de nous ? Je me force à la regarder dans les yeux, même si je doute qu'elle me voit. C'est la même situation qu'il y a quelques jours. Rose est coincée dans le manoir et moi j'ai le choix entre fuir rejoindre Dave et oublier cette histoire ou me plier aux conditions de l'esprit et tenter de la sauver, même si vu comme elle a entaillé la chair de mon bras, je risque sûrement d'y laisser ma peau. C'est ma faute si elle est ici, c'est à moi de la sortir de là. Si je n'y arrive pas, au moins j'aurais testé, même si c'est au péril de ma vie.

« A quoi veux-tu jouer ?

\- A cache-cache. Mais si je te trouve, tu mourras ~

\- Ça me va, dis-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

\- Parfait, je compte jusqu'à 20. »

Mon bras me fait souffrir, mais j'arrive à me relever et je me remets à courir dans l'autre sens, même si je sais que je n'irais sûrement pas bien loin. Le manoir est grand et, en 20 secondes, on ne peut pas vraiment en faire le tour. Elle commence à compter, je l'entends. Je crois que c'est fichu, je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner à l'étage, là où il y a le cercle de sel, c'est trop loin. Il faut que je trouve une meilleure cachette. Je ne tiens pas à mourir parce que je ne sais pas me cacher. La chose humide dans mon dos bouge, j'ai de plus en plus peur. Avec le peu de chance que j'ai, cette chose m'aura dévorée avant que Rose ne me trouve. Peut-être que, comme ça, elle sera enfin libre. C'est à tenter. Mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant la meilleure chose à faire est de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Alors mes yeux bougent dans tous les sens pendant que je cours, essayant de trouver un endroit qui pourrait être une bonne cachette en récitant le compte à rebours dans ma tête. Il ne me reste déjà plus que dix minutes, j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai envie de vomir. Il faut vite que je trouve un endroit où me cacher, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau et encore moins de celle de Rose. Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes, je commence à être en proie à la peur. Je ne vais pas trouver, j'en suis sûre. Je suis fichue...

Dans un dernier espoir, je m'engouffre dans la première pièce que je trouve. C'est une chambre de petite fille, à en juger par la décoration, mais les poupées qui reposent mollement sur le bord du lit n'ont pas l'air d'avoir servi depuis longtemps. Elles font elles aussi un peu peur et elles dégagent la même odeur que la créature dans le corps de Rose. Et si c'était sa chambre ? En tout cas, je n'ai plus le temps, il me reste une seconde tout au plus, la surprise m'a faite arrêter de compter. Je commence à y voir trouble et j'ai grandement besoin de reprendre ma respiration, alors je me jette sous le lit. Ma respiration se calme doucement, mais je sens que ça n'est pas encore fini. Ce n'est que le commencement, maintenant le jeu peut réellement commencer. Je sursaute en entendant des pas et une respiration rapide qui se dirigent vers la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Je me recroqueville sous le lit, sentant de nouveau la substance visqueuse de mon dos bouger. Quoi que je fasse, je pense que je peux déjà me considérer comme morte. J'entends la porte de la chambre et celle de la penderie se refermer, comme si quelqu'un s'était caché à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Pourquoi se cacher si son but est de me trouver ? J'ai mal compris ? En tout cas, je ne sortirais pas de là-dessous. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne me trouvera pas...

Merde, je crois qu'elle m'a retrouvée rapidement... J'entends ses pas sur le plancher. A moins que ça ne soit pas elle ? Je sens un frisson remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'aurais jamais du revenir ici. Je me l'étais promis... Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mes mains tremblent, pourtant je continue d'espérer qu'elle ne m'a pas vue. Elle continuera sa course sans faire attention à moi. La porte s'ouvre, je ne vois rien. Je ne vois rien mais j'entends les pas qui se rapprochent. Puis, je vois une chaussure passer dans mon champ de vision. Je la reconnais. Mon estomac se tord et je ferme les yeux aussi fort que je peux, essayant de me faire discrète, aussi invisible que possible. Je ne peux pas les garder fermés, ils veulent absolument se rouvrir. Je crève de peur. Mon coeur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique. J'espère qu'elle ne l'entend pas... J'espère être la seule à entendre ce bruit qui me bat même les tempes. Je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme ça... La lumière s'allume, je vois qu'elle est arrêtée à quelques centimètres de moi et de ma cachette. J'ai envie de pleurer, mes yeux regardent partout, en panique. Je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'elle se baisse et me tire par les pieds pour me sortir de force de ma cachette. Elle est sans pitié. Alors, j'essaye de ne pas bouger, comme un animal. Avec un peu de chance, elle pensera que je suis morte.

« Dave, Dave, Dave, murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce qui me glace le sang. Tu n'as jamais été doué pour te cacher. »

J'avais oublié ce nigaud. Mon cerveau embué par la peur n'avait pas pensé à se soucier de ce qu'il y avait autour. Nous jouions un jeu de cache-cache, mais en beaucoup plus dangereux. Si elle nous trouvait... Si elle nous trouvait... Non, rien que d'y penser, cela me terrifie. La porte de la penderie s'ouvre doucement et je comprend enfin. Dave aussi lui a proposé de jouer au jeu, pour pouvoir ramener Rose. Je l'entends hurler et vois le plancher se tâcher de sang. Mon coeur bat encore plus fort et j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle me trouve. Je retiens ma respiration autant que je peux, sachant que si le blond ne crie plus, c'est qu'elle vient de lui ôter la **vie**. Je ne veux pas subir le même sort, mais je ne sais pas quand le jeu se termine. C'est quand elle en a marre qu'il se termine ou quand elle m'a trouvée ? Parce que si c'est ça, je n'ai aucune chance de m'échapper, elle finira par me trouver et me trancher la gorge, comme pour Dave. Je me mets à trembler, alors que doucement les pas se rapprochent de ma cachette. Je voudrais être invisible, je ne veux pas qu'elle me trouve. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas respirer lorsque son pied passe à un centimètre de ma tête. Ça serait bête qu'elle me repère juste parce qu'elle a senti mon souffle sur son pied presque nu. La chose dans mon dos s'allonge et je l'entends chuchoter quelque chose à mon oreille. Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur qu'elle me trouve tout de même, elle est tellement proche de moi...

 ** _« Je peux t'aider, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire._ »**

Je tremble de nouveau. S'il y a un seul phénomène normal dans cette maison, je parie mes yeux que je ne l'ai pas vu. Rose s'arrête juste devant le lit, comme si elle avait entendu parler la chose bizarre dans mon dos. Je suis terrifiée. Moi qui trouvait ça cool, les phénomènes étranges, je crois bien que si je m'en sors, plus jamais je ne jouerais avec le feu. Je n'essayerais plus jamais de pactiser avec des créatures étranges, puisque ça peut mettre ma vie et celle de ceux que j'aime en danger. Je murmure un petit "oui", à peine audible, pourtant la créature semble avoir compris. Je prend peur quand je la vois m'envelopper complètement, comme un cocon. Cette chose est noire comme de l'encre et, bizarrement, je me sens en sécurité. Je reprends petit à petit confiance en moi, je me détends. Ma vie n'a plus l'air d'être menacée, mais c'est moins sûr pour celle des autres. Je recommence à culpabiliser, ça n'est pas bien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette chose m'aide, elle a déjà essayé de m'absorber complètement tout à l'heure, quand je me reposais contre le mur. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'écart du monde. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais, lorsque j'ai repris conscience, devant moi se tenait un massacre comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Rose reposait à mes pieds, Dave non loin d'elle, et je tenais le couteau à la main, tentant désespérément de le sortir de mon bras où il était enfoncé. Je hurlais, une fois encore. Comment Dave et Rose étaient arrivés jusque là ? Nous n'étions pas censés être dans la chambre de la gamine.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant en comprenant. Rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. J'avais tout inventé. En réalité c'était moi la méchante dans l'histoire. Tout de me revint en mémoire. C'était moi qui m'était faite "posséder", si l'on pouvait pour ainsi dire que ce mot était correct et que je n'avais pas plutôt fait une crise d'hystérie. Rose aurait sûrement pu l'expliquer, mais je crois bien que j'avais eu trop peur pour pouvoir garder le contrôle de mes émotions et de mon corps. J'ai nagé en plein délire, j'ai ramené Dave ici après y avoir piégé Rose et je les ai tués tous les deux, avec le couteau. J'ai vaguement conscience d'avoir essayé de brûler Rose avec le briquet, mais c'est moi qui me suis faite cramer la figure, à cause du déo de Dave. L'hôpital pourra me soigner physiquement, mais jamais mentalement. Autant en finir tout de suite. Je regarde le couteau, je regarde mon bras déjà bien meurtri, puis je regarde les deux corps devant moi.

Attendez-moi mes amis, je vais vous rejoindre. Comme ça, nous pourrons tous ensemble jouer de nouveau !

* * *

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur les personnages d'Homestuck, même si je dois avouer que je ne les ai pas réellement ménagés les pauvres... Mais l'OS devait faire peur alors je me suis dis que ça serait pas mal de parler de la passion commune d'Henrietta et Rose pour les phénomènes étranges. J'écrirais sûrement un truc Homestuck plus soft un jour, parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'exploiter mieux les personnages que dans cet OS où j'ai l'impression qu'ils font presque O.O.C.**

 **J'attends vos reviews, en espérant que ça vous ai tout de même plut !**


End file.
